Fantage Clubhouse
Fantage Clubhouse is a new building next to the Fantage School where Fantagians can socialize with others, in a style similar to Instagram and Facebook. On November 21, 2014, it replaced Zack's Acting Academy due to low popularity. The owner of the new Clubhouse is Jamie. Functionality The Fantage Clubhouse is built on a social-friendly, while still kid-friendly, environment. Clubs Clubs are available in the Clubhouse. They differentiate from each other with a certain topic. At present, the Clubhouse has 20 clubs. Here they are: *Fantage *Fashion *Music *Friends *Arts *Anime *Pets *Girls *Game *Celebrity *Movie *Sports *Food *Computer *Family *Jokes *TV *Mystery *Photography *Boys Once the player enters a club's main room, they can post their thoughts, images, and make parties. ''Timeline'' A Fantage Club Timeline shows who is holding a party in the club the player is in. It also shows when the party was made and which server it was held in. This can be helpful to the player in finding the club party. The timeline can be viewed by the Timeline button with a clock in it by the top right corner of the screen. ''Forum'' Each Fantage Club has a forum. The forum contains individual posts and posts with images. The forum can be viewed by latest, popular, and by the posts the player has made. The forum can be viewed by clicking on the Forum button next to the Timeline button. Posts can be "liked" and will accept comments. Click on a post to do those things. To "like" a post, click on the pink Like button with a heart on it. The post will also tell the player how many "likes" the post has received. To comment, scroll down to a picture of your avatar and the textbox. Click on the textbox (it will say Leave your comment!) and type in your comment. Click on the Submit button below the textbox to submit your comment. Posts and comments can both be reported. The player can also create a post. Click on the green Post button on the bottom right corner of the screen. Users will be sent to a submission window, where they have to create a title, a description, and add a photo (optional). Clicking on the Submit button will submit the post. A post with an image attached to it will need one day to process as Fantage needs to check if it is kid-friendly and safe from personal information. ''Party'' Creating a Club Party is similar to making a house party, where the user can select the type of party, the option for goody bag stickers, and buy winner stickers. The only differences from Club Parties and Parties in players' homes is the option to select music and that all materials require Gold. Reception & Trivia *The Fantage Clubhouse was and still is fairly popular with Fantagians, especially those who make their fan art into clubs instead of fan art contests (despite that the materials Fantage editors use are from deviantART and are not properly credited). *Several pictures of recognizable Fantage characters and symbols can be found in the Clubhouse lobby. Category:Location